jakeopodfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake
Jake is a creature who can be summoned in multiple games, to summon in any game you require: Cat Food, the creature needs the cat food in cat food to survive, a picture of demogorgon and to watch all it's youtube videos once you do this you do the following: Say Jake 3 times and then fill your bathtub with cat food then log onto to your game then build something cool then destroy it and he will awaken. You will then need a in game sacrifice to keep him from unsummoning himself. He usually is annoying and playful around GhoulDaven but when he gets mad he mainly threatens to lock them in his cage. Otherwise he is very patient. He also makes very brutal threats, like to rip your eyes out or shove you into the cage forcefully. He resembles a Demogorgon with Malcore like wings and a green fork tonngue, he also has long claws and a spiked tail splitting into two at the end. He also has a pumpkin launcher for a right hand. He speaks in vague complicated statements. And is otherwise very unhelpful and mainly says negative statements. He likes creative mainly so he can lock them in his cage. He is bad at Fortnite but is good at locking people in cages. He also plays other games and is even creepier in other games. His human form is nearly identical to the Fortnite Skalaxis skin. When leaving games you usually says "Jake retreats into the shadows once more." and has a history of teleporting right behind (and killing) people who break the rules. He has a Fortnite creator code known has Jake. He is seen targeting and attacking people that are new to him. https://jakeopod.fandom.com/wiki/De%27havenDe'haven is trying to hunt the creature down to contain and study it. He is the King of his hive and is aggressive when provoked or attacked, otherwise he is docile in nature. He is very intimidating and could speak in broken common with misspelled words one second, then speak proper spelling and grammar the next. He is ultimately very unpredictable and hard to get info on due to his secretive nature and very rare encounters. This is due to the fact that he spends most of his time in shadows gorging himself on food and then burrowing to digest. Any place he's comfortable in is usually his studio or his hive. Which he doesn't usually let visitors in. It's even rarer to see him with Phizy or Madcow, his relatives. He has the ability to unhinge his jaw. True Form Research suggests that Jake has a different form then the one explained. He has a large jaw with teeth coming from his chin and all around the bottom part of his jaw, He has two large limbs resembling praying mantis claws, accept on the type of his claws instead of blades he has to sharp fingers. His lower body is snake like with brown chitin plates covering it, at the end of the tail he has a large fat scorpion stinger. Blue crystals stick out of the stinger. Biology Jake has multiple sets of fly like wings on his back and tail, however when he is not flying he usually slithers on the ground with his snake like body and uses his arms to drag himself around at speeds up to 40 miles per hour. His sting has venom 5,00000 times more potent than that of even the box jellyfish. His claws are coated in a slime that acts like a petri dish, infecting any wound he cuts. His lair is large, and is were he commands most Jakeopod hives. His throne is a grimy office chair bolted down to not move around, but can still spin, on the very back of his throne there are bent and plastic swords sticking out. His control console sticks out right in front of him. Lair]]This form is only for battle and truly he resembles a long worm with a large mouth and gaping teeth, he has a dorsal fin going down his back that's red. He has a large fork tongue depicted in his original appearance.